1. Related Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to searching for and ranking contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones and other devices may have “contact lists” that may provide a user with a list of contact names and corresponding telephone numbers, for example. A user may select one of the contacts and call the contact. Users may have to enter contact names and numbers into their mobile phone, which may be tedious, resulting in scant, outdated, or incorrect contact information.